Universal's Superstar Parade (Detroit)
Universal's Superstar Parade (Detroit) is a parade that's similar to the one in Florida that's located at Universal Studios Detroit. It premiered on July 14, 2018 as part of The Magic of Universal Detroit celebration. There were some differences to the Florida version as there are 13 units as supposed to 5 (if you count the opening unit), new characters and new show-stop music plus The Secret Life Of Pets unit is replaced by Shrek. Opening Unit *Characters: Woody Woodpecker, Winnie Woodpecker, E.B from Hop, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Rocky and Bullwinkle *Show-stop Song: Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Peas *Parade. Woody Woodpecker walks in waving to the viewers with the others While a woodpecker band play Boom Boom Pow! Despicable Me Unit *Characters: Gru, Dru, Lucy, Edith, Agnes, Margo, Vector and The Minions *Show-stop Song: Boogie Fever by The Sylvers Spongebob Squarepants Unit *Characters: Spongebob SqaurePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Bikini Bottomites and Sandy Cheeks *Show-stop Song: Squeeze Me by N.E.R.D Shrek Unit *Characters: Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws *Show-stop Song: I'm a Believer by Smash Mouth Simpsons Unit * Characters: Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Krusty, Sideshow Bob and Ned Flanders * Show-stop Song: Simpsons Theme Remix (originaly by Danny Elfman) Land Before Time Unit * Characters: Littlefoot and Ducky * Show-stop Song: Walk the Dinosaur by Was (Not Was) Dora the Explorer Unit *Characters: Dora, Diego, Boots the Monkey, Baby Jaguar and Swiper the Fox *Show-stop Song: Celebration (originally by Kool & The Gang) Kung Fu Panda Unit *Characters: Po Panda and Tigress *Show-stop Song: Kung Fu Fighting by Cee Lo Green & Jack Black The Loud House Unit *Characters: Lincoln Loud, Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud, Clyde McBride, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago *Show-stop Song: In The Loud House by Michelle Lewis and Doug Rockwell Hanna-Barbera Unit *Characters: Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear, Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble, George Jetson, Secret Squirrel, Scooby-Doo, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Top Cat, Dastardly & Muttley *Show-stop Song: Love Train By The O'Jays Activision Unit * Characters: Crash Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Spyro, Elora, Hunter, Banjo, Kazooie, Tooty, Bottels, Conker, Croc, Blinx, Jak, Daxter, Ratchet, Clank, Captain Qwark, Sly, Bentley, Murray and Carmelita * Show-stop Song: Star Ships By Niki Manaj (Clean) Classic Friends Unit * Characters: Popeye, Olive Oyl, Betty Boop, Bimbo the Dog, Koko the Clown, Underdog, Little Lulu, Garfield and Odie, Dennis the Menace, Sam and Max, Mighty Mouse, Deputy Dawg, Inspector Gadget, Penny, Brain, Archie Andrews, Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge, Reggie Mantle, Jug Head Jones, Hot Dog, Felix The Cat, Fone Bone, Phoney Bone, Smiley Bone and Thorn * Show-stop Song: Tick Tock by Ke$ha Once Upon a Mattress Unit *Characters: Princess Winnifred, Prince Dauntless, Sir Harry, Lady Larken, The Jester and The Mistral *Show-stop Song: Opening for a Princess by Mary Rodgers & Marshall Barer Super Mario Bros Unit *Characters: Mario and Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Toad *Show-stop Song: Milk and Cookies by Logan Thirtyacre Finale Unit *Characters: Alex, Poppy and Branch, Hello Kitty and Dear Daniel, My Melody, Viktor, Kuromi, Fievel Mousekewitz and Paddington Bear *Show-stop Song: Can't Stop The Feeling/Party Rock Anthem/Ransom mashup (songs originally by Justin Timberlake,LMFAO, and Lil Tecca) Category:Parades Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:Universal Studios Detroit Category:Cartoon Network Category:PBS Kids Category:Nickelodeon Category:DreamWorks Category:The Land Before Time Category:The Simpsons